The Platinum Superstar(Rewriting)
by RavenaSnow
Summary: This is a story about a female wrestler going from being an indie darling to a Total Diva then to one of the best in the business and about the hardships and possible romance she has along the way.Disclaimer-All rights to the original owners. I own nothing but the oc's.(The inspiration for this story came from a author who (unfortunately) is no longer writing.)Crosspost Wattpad&A03
1. About Diamanta

**Name-** Diamanta Moné Breaux

 **Nickname(s)** \- Dia, Manta, Diana, and DB

 **Nationality** \- American. She is a mixture of French, Houma(Native American), African, Irish, Italian, and Korean descent.

 **Birthplace** \- New Orleans, Louisiana

 **Age** \- 20

 **Birthday** \- August 17, 1992

 **Eye Color** \- Light Blue

 **Hair** \- Ginger/Red (Natural) but her hair is Silver/Icy Silver (Dyed).Her hair goes down to her waist.

 **Appearance/Face Claim-** She looks like Andrea Storm Kaden and she has tattoos on her upper back,right side of her right thigh,and collarbone.

 **Tone of Voice/Voice Claim-** She has a soft yet strong voice like Andrea's. Her voice can have a strong Louisiana accent which she can hide.

 **Height** \- 5'4 ft. (167.64 cm)

 **Weight** \- 135 lbs.(61.235kg)

 **Body Type** \- She has Nastassia Ponomarenko body with a bigger breast and more curvy and toned.

 **Bra Size** \- 36 C

 **Shoe size** \- 6

 **Dress size** \- 6

 **Hobbies** \- Singing, Dancing, Drawing, Gymnastics, cooking, playing video games, and reading

 **Skills** \- MMA and Kickboxing Background. Gymnast like flexibility. Trained by her former marine father on how to fight.

 **Relatives** \- James Breaux(Father), Nicki Breaux(Mother), Layla Adams neé Breaux(Older Sister), James Breaux Jr.(Older Brother), Charles Breaux( Older Brother), and Courtney Jones( Older Cousin)

 **Wrestling Profile**

 **Ring Name** \- Diana

 **Wrestling Nickname(s)** \- The Platinum Diva, Platinum Vixen

 **Heel or Face** \- Tweener

 **Wrestling Style-** All Rounder but primarily Technical, Striker, and High Flyer

 **NXT Entrance Music-** Hot Mess By Christy Hemme

 **Finisher** \- Platinum Drop: Split legged Straight Jacket hangman neckbreaker

Beauty Shot: Phoenix Splash

 **Submission** \- Louisiana Lock(The LL): Tequila Sunrise Adopted From: Gail Kim

 **Ring Attire** \- She wears a silver metallic turtleneck crop top with black bell bottom faux leather pants that has a silver strip down both sides or black shorts. She wears black wrestling boots with silver hearts on each side.(This is for when I don't describe her ring gear because this is the main gear)

 **Makeup** \- Her makeup is natural(like in the cover photo) but imagine she has a small silver glitter heart under her right eye.

 **Wrestling Career-** She was trained in 2005 by CM Punk in Chicago when her family was living there but when they moved in 2009 her and her family moved to Tampa, FL. She continued training at Team Vision Dojo while being trained by both CM Punk and Team Vision Dojo, she wrestled in a lot of backyard federations to get experience but her most prominent early wrestling indie promotion is ACW. When she was 18 in 2010, She had a one year contract with TNA. Where she was trained by Gail Kim and AJ Styles. After that she traveled across the world where she wrestled in ROH, Shimmer, Shine, CZW, AAA, PWG, Jersey All Pro,etc. Her most widely known and indie darling matches is from her time in Japan with NJPW, Stardom and Sendai Girls Pro Wrestling. She has a minor MMA record for when she fought for the All Girls MMA promotion Jewels in Japan.

 **Trained by-** Gail Kim, AJ Styles, Io Shirai, CM Punk and Meiko Satomura

 **Social Media** -

 **YouTube** \- Dia Vixen: Her youtube channel is where she uploads gaming, cooking, workout, role-play/original (animated or live action) series and her independent matches. She has 5,767,547 subscribers. She has a merchandise store that sells shirts, caps, badges,posters, etc.

 **Instagram** \- Diana P.: She posts selfies of her makeup, cosplay, group pictures with friends, etc. She also uploads pictures of her food she cooked or ordered. Parkour clips and Role-play/original series trailers.

 **Twitter** \- Dia Platinum: She posts updates on indie shows or fan meetups. She also post stuff on live events and updates on videos. Role-play/original series trailers. Merchandise deals or limited edition items.

 **Fun Facts:**

-Her mom made her and her siblings take etiquette classes when they were younger along with ballet and ballroom dancing.

-She took gymnastics for 11 years along with playing flag football and track.

-She went to Tampa Bay Technical High School where she took culinary. She took college classes online while she is working towards a masters degree in culinary arts.


	2. NXT- Attack from behind

**April 24,2013**

 **NXT**

 _'On Screen'_

In the ring

Diana is seen in the ring wearing denim boot cut jeans and a black crop tank top with silver metallic high tops. Her hair up in a ponytail.

 _Uh..Uh..Keep it Chill_

Kaitlyn entrance music hit as Kaitlyn walked out with the divas championship.

"And here is your champ ladies and gentleman. Kaitlyn is a native of Houston, Texas. Who will meet Eve Torres on the 20 edition of RAW for that very championship. But she has her work cut out for her tonight" Tom said as Kaitlyn got in the ring.

"Do you see Aj's eyes? You can see the deviousness behind them. Just so twisted.. I love it."William said as the screen showed a close up of Aj who was waiting on the ropes.

Katilyn's music stops as the crowd shows a positive reaction to the both of them.

The bell rings as the ref holds up the divas championship. Diana steps to forward.

" The beautiful Diana doing the ring announcing for this match. This is a real step up from who we usually have." William said as Diana smiled. "Such a beautiful smile."

"Introducing the challenger from Union City, New Jersey. Aj Lee!" Diana announced as the crowd cheered for Aj who was sitting on the ropes. A 'YES' Chant began in the crowd.

"Introducing from Houston, Texas. She is the WWE Divas Champion. Kaitlyn!" Diana announced to more cheers from the crowd as Kaitlyn raised her arm to the crowd.

Diana got out the ring as the Match sat down near William to watch the match.

"Seems like she enjoys having a first row seat to action." William said as Diana smiled watching Aj put Kaitlyn in a backhammer then bridging.

The match continues...

Kaitlyn hits Aj with the spear and gets the three count for the win. Kaitlyn's music hits.

"The winner and still the WWE Diva Champion. Kaitlyn!" Diana announced as she stood up and made her way to the back.

Backstage

Diana is seen walking when Renee walked up to her.

"Diana as a NXT Diva what do you have to say about Summer Rae not going out to be in her match with Paige?" Renee asked.

"From my few run- ins with Summer and what I am seeing from her against Paige. To put it bluntly, Summer is an egotistical, loud mouth cowa-" Diana was cut off as she was hit from behind and fell to the ground.

The camera panned to show Summer who picked up Diana and threw her rib first into a storage container as the crowd booed.

As Diana was getting up she was hit with a spinning heel kick by Summer. That laid her out and on the ground.

Refs came to check on Diana as Summer ran away and Paige came running into view looking around.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _'Really you attack her for speaking for saying the truth_ _#NXT'_

 _'When Diana gets back she is gonna whoop Summer's ass #NXT'_

Diana Tweets- _You attack me from behind and run when someone confronts you #Coward_

WWE Tweets- _Due to a concussion DiaPlatinum will be out of action for an unspecified amount of time_

Paige Tweets- _You attack a girl who hasn't even had a match yet and lie about not being able to have a match with me. Summer you are dead.  
-_

 **Author's Note**

That's it for this chapter tell me what you think so far.

Also I will not be uploading a Total Divas episode until my stories timeline matches up with the upload schedule of Total Divas.


	3. YouTube Video-Streching Routine

_**Commentary(Italics)**_

 **YouTube Video-My Stretching routine before a match**

" _In today's Video, I am going to be showing my favorite workouts to do to condition and tone my body"_ said Diana as she was standing outside a gym

" _Okay let's go in"_

The video transitioned to Diana in a free space area with a yoga(foam) mat on the ground.

" _One of the things I like to do before a match is stretch to limber up and reduce soreness and pain before a match but we all know even if I didn't stretch I would still beat my opponent as I am the greatest._

The screen shows Diana at the foot of the mat with her feet together.

" _The first stretch I like to do is a simple toe touch and I hold that for 25 seconds for 2 times. This workout really helps limber up your back"_

The screens shows Diana bending down and touching her toes while a timer appears in the corner and counts down.

" _Now when you make it to 25 seconds, you don't stand up fully you only bring yourself up to your knees and hold that for 15 seconds to rest then drop back down for another 25 seconds"_

Diana has her hand on her knees for as the timer shows 15 seconds then when it males it to 0 she drops back down for another 25 seconds.

" _After that do a butterfly sit and stretch my arm and neck"_

Diana sitting on the mat in a butterfly sit ands starts turning her head from left to right then up and down then crossing her left arm across her chest and vice versa.

" _After I do that the final stretch I like to do lunges while stretching my arm across my shoulder"_

Diana stand up and does a lunge with the right leg back and left leg forward while her right arm is behind her hand being held by her left hand

" _And I like to do this for 30 seconds then switch"_

A timer appears in the corner with 30 seconds in it and after the 30 seconds she switches.

" _This are all my before match stretches. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you in the next video."_

The outro card played along with the outro with suggestions for other videos.

 **A.N.** _Tell me if you guys enjoy these YouTube video chapters and if you want more every once in a while. Tell me in the reviews._

 _Also Emmenttluver2010 thank you for being a supporter since day one of both my stories and this chapter is dedicated to you my friend._


	4. NXT-I'm Back

**July 10,2013**

 **NXT**

' _On Screen'_

In the ring

Emma was dancing to her entrance music with her victory over Summer Rae to advance to the finals against Paige when she was hit from behind by Summer Rae who began to beat up Emma.

The camera panned to the crowd where a figure in black jeans and a black hoodie covering her face jumped over the barricade and ran into the ring.

"Who is this?" Tom said as Summer turned around and looked at the figure.

"Someone get security out here" Brad said as Summer started to trash talk the figure who tilted their head.

"I don't think that's a good idea Summer" Tom said as Summer pushed the figure back and continued to trash talk.

"Who do you think you are! Get out my ri-!" Summer yelled as the figure speared down Summer and attacked her to a mixed reaction.

"The mystery person is just going to town on Summer. Oh My God! Look at those left and right hands" Tom said as the figure began to bang Summer's head down on the mat as Summer screamed.

"Emma trying to help out Summer" Brad said as Emma lifted the person off Summer to boos.

Paige came running down to cheers as she went in the ring. "Paige is coming to help Emma"Tom said.

The person got free and turned around to deck Emma in the face with a right hand that sent her down before turning to hit Paige in the face with a roundhouse kick.

"The mystery person just taking out everyone. And where is security!?" Brad exclaimed as the person picked up Summer by her hair.

The mystery person wrapped Summers arms across her neck in a straight jacket hold then the person put Summer's neck on her shoulder.

"What is the mystery person doing here? A person's body shouldn't be bent down that way" Brad said as the mystery person looked at the crowd who cheered then dropped down into a side split.

"Oh! A modified hangman neckbreaker to Summer" Tom said as Summer was stunned before dropping down.

The person stood up and took off the hood with their head down. "That silver hair we all know who that is a trademark of."Tom said as the person looked up to reveal Diana to cheers from the crowd.

"Diana! Who was put out of action for 2 months by Summer has returned to NXT!"Tom said as Diana walked to the corner and hopped up to the second rope and motioned around her waist and pointed at Emma and Paige.

"We know what she wants: a shot at whoever the NXT Women's Champion is going to be" Brad said as Diana jumped down and rolled out the ring to walk backwards up the ramp.

"I'm back!" Diana yelled raising her arms to cheers.

Backstage

Diana was seen backstage with Bayley who was hugging her.

"Good to see your back" Bayley said as Diana smiled.

"Good to be back"Diana replied. Renee walked up to them with a smile.

"Diana, it's good to see you back and in good health" Renee said.

"Good to see you too Renee and thanks"Diana replied.

"A question on everyone's mind is why did you attack Emma and Paige?" Renee asked.

Diana smirked "The answer is obvious. I was stacking my claim as the best woman in NXT and to not get in my way or else. . . well you saw what will happen to you out there. Come on Bayl's let's go get something to eat." Diana said wrapping an arm around Bayley and walking off leaving Rennee who looked surprised.

' _Off Screen'_

"It's so good to see all you guys again" Diana said in a group hug with Pamela,Mercedes, and Saraya.

"You're going to be in the ring soon. Can't wait to see who" Pamela said as they were sitting down in catering.

"Yeah. They haven't told me who I am going to feud with but I think it will most likely be Danielle" Diana replied.

"Yeah. You guys will probably have a long build that will expand your character" Saraya replied.

"They probably will have you feud across brands since you're a part of Total Divas and will most likely appear on the main roster. Mercedes said.

"Yeah. They probably will" Diana replied.

"You probably will valet people to begin with" Pamela said.

"Uh. I don't really want to valet people unless it's for a storyline of some kind."Diana replied as her phone rang.

"This is my mom. Talk to you bitches later." Diana laughed as she ducked a hit from Mercedes.

"I will get you back. Just remember what you said" Saraya said laughing.

 **A.N. Tell me what you guys think and This is my late Christmas present.**


	5. RAW-Miz TV

**July 22,2013**

 **Monday Night RAW**

' _On Screen'_

In the ring

The cast of Total Divas was in the ring along with the Miz. All of the divas were wearing formal dresses but Diana who was in a blue denim open back bell bottom jumpsuit with nude wedge heels. Her hair was up in a straight ponytail.

"Welcome to the most must see WWE talk show in history. Welcome to Miz TV." The Miz said to cheers and claps from the divas.

"In less than 4 weeks time. I will be your official host at the 26 annual Summerslam. But before we get to Summer slam, There is a new hot premiere happening this Sunday only on E!. It's a new reality show and I know a thing or 2 about reality shows called Total Divas. Let's take look" The Miz said as the titantron showed a preview of Total Divas.

"Allow me to introduce you to the cast of Total Divas starting from my right. Nicole and Brianna. The Bella Twins" Nikki blew a kiss to the crowd and they got a mixed reaction.

"Eva Maria" Eva waved to a reaction from some of the males in the crowd.

"Diana "She smiled and waved to the crowd to cheers.

"Jojo" Jojo waved to the crowd to cheers.

"Natalya" Natalya waved to a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Cameron and Naomi. The Funkadactyls" They both waved to cheers.

"And Now I think I am going to turn this thing over to Jerry 'The King' Lawler" Miz said to cheers and claps from the divas.

"What?" Jerry said from the commentary table.

"Come on Jerry. Come up here tonight and MC Miz TV." The Miz said as Jerry got up with a mic and walked to the ring.

"Go ahead Jerry" The Miz said as Jerry got into the ring. "You know all our beautiful divas don't you"

"Well I know The Bella Twins" Jerry said waving to them and they wave back.

"I know the Funkadactyls" Cameron waved.

"Natalya. I have known you forever" She smiled

"Jojo. We have never met." Jojo got up and held Jerry's hand "Hello. Jojo, I am Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Nice to meet you" Jojo sat back down.

"Diana. Nice to meet you" Diana stood up and shook his hand with a smile. "I am Jerry 'The King' Lawler"

Diana sat back down.

"Eva Marie. I am Jerry 'The King' Lawler" He held out his hand. Eva stood up and took the mic.

"You know Jerry. I don't like the way you're looking at me. My name is Eva Marie and I'm here to make a name for myself." Eva said before she slapped Jerry in the face.

The Bella's moved their seats away as Eva sat back down.

"You know I'll give this back to you Miz" Jerry said as he exited the ring.

"Tone in for Total Divas. This Sunday on E! Because it's gonna be Awweesome." The Miz said as The Total Divas theme song hit and the divas clapped and then stood up to wave at the crowd.


	6. Total Divas Season 1 Episode 1

The Intros

 _Nikki and Brie_

 **(Nikki)- I am Nikki Bella.**

 **(Brie)-And I am Brie Bella.**

 **(Together)- And we're the Bella twins.**

 **(Nikki)- We are WWE Divas. Sports Entertainers. We are Broadway with body slams. Not only do we get to travel the world. We get to walk the red carpets, attend charities, mingle with Celebrities. It's like a dream come true. When we walk out to that ring, there is this energy. You just get this feeling in your body that I don't even know how to describe 's a drug and I'm addicted to it.**

 **(Brie)- Nikki and I left the WWE for 11 months. The other girls are definitely mad we came back.**

 _Trinity and Ariane_

 **(Ariane)- I am Ariane. Trinity and I make the Funkadactlys. Trinity is my sister from another mister.**

 **(Trinity)- You're like the mouthpiece and I'm like the action.**

 **(Ariane)- Since The Bella Twins have been on hiatus, The Funkadactyls have definitely become the fan favorites. The competition is out of control when it comes to T.V. time.**

 **(Trinity)- The ultimate goal is to become the best Diva ever in the ring. I'm gonna beat those Bella's.**

 **(Ariane)- In the Divas Division, you have, like, a hierarchy. You have the people who are at the top, who are like the face of the company. Then you have the mid-card who are not quite there yet, you have Veterans who have been here for years.**

 _Nattie_

 **(Nattie)- My name is Nattie. I come from WWE royalty. They're called the Hart Family. My family is synonymous with Greatness. Being a Diva is in my blood. I've Trained for almost 13 years.**

* * *

 _7 days till WrestleMania, New York, NY_

 **(Nattie)- WrestleMania is one of the biggest events of the year. So much production goes into it just days before. And leading up to it, we have charities, we have press, and we have all these different campaigns. Everything from Anti-bullying, to our reading challenge. This is the most exciting time of the year. It's the one show where everybody gives it their all and strives to make it to the top to be on this show. It's pretty crazy but I love it.**

 _Jane and Nattie_

"We do have two new girls coming from the L.A Camp. They are developmental so they've been in the ring for a few months. And we also have a girl coming from NXT who is not going to be here until the Sandy Relief Party. And you know we thought that the best person to show them around for the week…would be you." Jane said to Nattie who held a smile on her face but it was very much fake.

 **(Nattie)- Seriously Jane? Nattie we love you so much. You're such a leader. You're such a veteran. We want you to be in charge of the new girls and teach them everything you know and teach them all your secrets and just make them amazing so they can take your spot.**

"Mark," Brie said as she walked toward them.

"There she is," Mark said and gave her a hug. Brie smiled as Nattie stood up and walked over to hug her.

"Nattie," Brie said as she hugged her friend.

"Brie. I heard about your match. Congrats." Nattie smiled and Brie nodded happily. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you, Nattie,"

"So, I have to tell you something. I guess there are some new girls coming up!" Nattie stated.

"Have you seen them?" Brie asked her.

"No. They're coming soon, I guess," Nattie guessed." I mean, we're all excited that we have new girls coming in. But…"

"I guess." Brie nodded, but rolled her eyes.

 **(Brie)- Newbies aren't Divas yet, but they're trying to be.**

"I don't want Jane to think I don't like the new girls. But…" Nattie chuckled.

* * *

 _2 days till WrestleMania_

Diana is wearing a burgundy velvet strapless bodycon midi dress with a slit up the right leg and white rhinestone heels. Her hair is parted down the middle and straight. She is seen getting out of the limo with Eva and Jojo and sees white flashes as people take pictures. "Wow!" Diana awes. She looks around in amazement.

 **(Diana)-Hi My name is Diamanta but you can call me Diana. I am 20 years old and have been wrestling for almost 8 years. I am a NXT Diva but have yet to make my in-ring debut.**

"Woah! You guys clean up nice!" Brie stated as the girls hugged each of them.

"Thank you." Jojo smiled at the older girl who smiled back.

 **(Nikki)-Here comes the new poster children. I thought Eva was supposed to be this blond bombshell. And all of a sudden it's just…fiery red hair. I…what?**

 **(Diana)-Eva Marie's hair looks awesome! She really stands out! Red suits her really well. I am so happy not to be the only diva on Total Divas with a weird hair color!**

The Bellas saw Diana walking up behind Eva and Jojo. She walked up and greeted them. They greeted her back.

 **(Nikki)-Now we have this new Diva who is hot with a rocking body, has tattoos, and a different, yet "unique", hair color. Like Eva wasn't enough competition!**

Before they knew it, it was time to walk the red carpet and do a couple of interviews. Diana walked on by herself and posed for pictures as was instructed by some of the photographers.

She also took some photos with some of the Superstars as well as other celebrities there. She caught up with Jon, Colby, and Joe.

 **(Diana)-I used to hang out with Colby,Jon,and Joe before they were called up to the main roster.**

After taking photos with some Divas, Celebrities, and Superstars, Diana Caught back up with Eva and Jojo and took some pictures with them and talked to them.

Meanwhile, Steve Tisch, the owner of the NY Giants, talks with the Bellas. "You see the three Newbies over there?" Nikki asks.

"Look how comfortable they are." Brie says.

 **(Nikki)-We need to get our intimidation on. We are veterans. They are newbies. There is a pack in order here.**

Diana walks over to Jon, Colby and Joe to hang out with them. Eva Marie and Jojo were taking pictures with one of the Celebrities, but then Nikki comes over." I don't mean to be a photobomb,but I need some more champagne." Nikki gives a glass to Eva. "Oh and Brie needs a glass 's really thirsty."

 **(Eva Marie)-Are you kidding me right now? Like, bitch, please!**

Eva Marie and Jojo come back with the Bella's Drinks. "Wait a minute." Nikki says as she takes some photos with Brie, purposely taking more than needed.

Diana walks over to the Bellas. "Was that really necessary?." She questions with disapproval while Nikki shrugs and smiles.

 **(Nikki)-Well look at the Newbie trying to boss people around!**

 **(Eva Marie)-That will only happen one time. One.**

Jojo and Eva give them their drinks. "Thank you!" Nikki says.

"So much!" Brie says.

 **(Diana)-Jeez, it's like they are full of themselves because they are dating big time wrestlers. Like, really? Just because you date someone with power doesn't mean you get power. It doesn't work that way.**

Diana walks with the other new girls. "Don't let them walk all over you just because you're new. I mean that's just wrong to think you can order someone around just because they're new. If that ever happens again just know I got your backs." Eva Marie and Jojo thank her and hug her.

" That will only happen one time though. One!" Eva Marie states as Diana nods.

 _WrestleMania Day_

 **(Brie) -WrestleMania is the biggest event of our entire careers.**

 **(Diana)- This moment is everything to me. I have watched WrestleMania since I was a child and I never thought I could be in a position to be backstage at it. And also because I may or may not have gotten the Undertaker's Autograph.**

Nattie and the girls were up on the sky box watching the entire show. After the Undertaker's match, they hear the announcers talk about the next match.

"Okay! The Bellas are up! The Bellas are up!" Nattie exclaimed as the match ended, shaking Diana's arm harshly.

As they wait all of a sudden John Cena's theme music comes on and the crowd goes wild.

 **(Nattie)- I know something's not right here because all of a sudden I see John Cena out in the ring. This was supposed to be where the girls have their match!**

"Weren't they supposed to be before this?" Diana Asked.

"Yeah. Let's see what's going on." Nattie said and led the girls to the locker room.

"What happened? You guys should be up right now." Eva Said and took a seat next to the Bellas.

"When are you going out?" Nattie asked.

"Uh, never." Ariane said.

"We got cut!" Nikki stated, frowning.

"Why?" Diana asked.

"The match before us took all the time." Brie explained as the rest of the girls looked upset and disappointed.

"Guys I'm sorry. That's horrible."

"I feel like if I show any emotion, I'm going to lose it. Like for real I will lose it." Nikki said as her eyes began to get watery.

"I'm so sorry you guys." Nattie says.

 **(Nikki)- This was going to be Brie and I's first WrestleMania match. For it to be taken away like that, it hurts.**

"I mean, you work that hard and you have this happen…it sucks." Brie said

Diana nodded and looked over at Trinity, who was sitting next to her. She put a hand on her shoulder as she noticed that she was about to tear up.

"You can try again next year, yeah?There is always next year." Diana whispered to her and she nodded before standing up.

"I gotta take a second." Trinity said and walked out. Ariane got up to go after her and comfort her.

* * *

Hope you guys are enjoying the rewrite.

Tell me what you like or don't like so far. Be Kind and No flames.


	7. NXT- No hate lost

_**July 31, 2013**_

 _ **NXT**_

 _'Off Screen'_

Diana is seen with Mercedes talking to Max backstage.

"Are you excited?" Max asks as Diana looks over at Mercedes who smiles.

"You know I'm excited about my first main storyline in NXT. I finally get to have a NXT in-ring debut." Diana said.

"Something Me and you have been waiting for a long time to get because the sooner you get in the ring. The sooner I have a match and we show NXT is the place to be." Mercedes says as she high fives Diana.

 _'On Screen'_

 _ **NXT: Backstage**_

Diana was wearing a pair of bell bottom denim jeans with a white tank top and silver glitter converses. Her Hair is down. She is backstage talking to Sasha Banks who had just returned from her match against Charlotte.

"You know, I think you may just have found your wrestling soulmate tonight." She said with a smile once they found a spot to sit at to talk better. Sasha giggled softly, placing a hand under her chin.

"You think so? She was a great competitor for being so new. I'll admit that. But who knows, once you step in the ring with me, people can be saying the same thing you just said. How's your training going?"

"It's going great. Can't wait to get into the ring! And we both know if we get in the ring together will tear the house down." Diana responded.

"True! And you have been here for a while so I would expect you getting in the ring soon"

"Yeah, that would be awesome. I just can't wait."

"Well, well, look who it is. Total Diva star Diana" said a snobbish tone from behind them. They turned around to see Summer Rae standing behind them.

"What do you want now Summer?" asked Diana

On the live events, Summer has come and talked to Diana multiple times about her being on Total Diva and how she didn't deserve to be a part of the show and it should have been her.

"Just wanted to tell you that you may not be in ring for a long time with all the talent right here and you being the "New Girl" and all!" Summer said.

"Well, you don't decide that. The American Dream Dusty Rhodes does and last time I checked you aren't him. Me and Dusty both have talked about me starting soon. So see you around, Summer!" Diana said as she and Sasha turned and started to walk away.

"You act so tough when you only know how to attack people from behind." Summer said.

Diana turned sharply back around speed walked up in Summer's face.

"You can't say anything about people attacking from behind. You have attacked people from behind since day one and I only gave you a taste of your own medicine." Diana said with an underline of anger in her tone.

"A taste of my own medicine?! You attacked me dressed up as a hooded freak. I now regret not putting you out of action for longer."

"Oh yeah. Your lucky Paige and Emma stopped me because if they hadn't you wouldn't be walking here today."

They both stared each other down until Sasha pulled Diana back who turned and walked away as Summer just looked on with sneer seen on her face.

' _Fan Tweets'_

 _Summer and Diana really are turning out to be interesting feud #NXT_

 _Summer tweets-At Least I don't dress as a hooded freak to hit a person from behind. #CowardDiana_

 _Diana replies-You attacked me from behind and expect me not to attack you back. You give the dumb blonde stereotype a new meaning #DumberRae_

 _ **Later: Backstage**_

Diana was seen walking into Dusty Rhodes Office.

"Dusty! So great to see you" Diana said as she hugged Dusty.

"Great to see you as well. Darling." Dusty said as he returned the hug. "I called you to my office so you could talk in a civilized environment with these two Divas"

Emma and Paige walked in to cheers from the crowd.

"Well. If it isn't the Australian Dancer and British Bat. How can I help you two?" Diana said as she walked up to be in the face of Paige who raised an eyebrow and stared her down.

"Ok. No fighting." Emma said as she broke the two of them apart.

"Dusty called us here as a way for you to explain your actions two weeks ago" Emma said as Diana backed up and smirked.

"My actions from two weeks ago... Don't really need to be explained"

"Oh sweetheart. Yes they do" Paige said walking forward only to be stopped by Emma.

"Ladies. Ladies.. Let's not get rowdy here" Dusty said walking between them.

"Now Diana explain your actions and Paige please wait until she is done to respond."

" Me 'attacking' you and Emma 2 weeks ago was nothing personal. You two just got in my way. Plain and simple"

"Us 'getting in your way' as you so called it. Is plain and simple as well by you dressing up as a hooded maniac and attacking someone."

"Ok and I understand that but next time when you see someone of that stature in black hoodie. Don't get involved and you may not just get decked!" Diana said before she turned and walked out the office.

Paige dropped the title and turned to go after Diana to be stopped by Emma. Paige looked to the door in silent rage with it being seen all over her face.

' _Fan Tweets'_

 _Diana seems to not be making any friends with the veteran NXT girls #NXT_

 _Diana vs Paige. Now that's a match I want to see #NXT_

 _If Summer didn't attack Diana. She may have been the first NXT women's Champion #NXT_

 _Diana replies- I wholeheartedly agree._

 _Paige tweets-Like Diaplatinum could best me in a match_

 _Diana replies- I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back. You aren't much of challenge looking at your matches_

' _Off Screen'_

"That was fun" Danielle said as they walked to the rental car.

"Yeah. I am just not making any friends at the moment"Diana said as they put their luggage in the trunk.

"Yeah. You talk like a heel while being a face at the same time. It's really fun to hear the things you say. So do you know what your definite character is going to be"

"Yes but I will give you a hint. It will develop over time on NXT and the main roster."

"So your doing the dual brand wrestling as well." Diana got in the driver's seat and Danielle got in the passengers.

"Yeah. I guess we gotta stick together. Show those girls on main roster, that the NXT girls got back up the locker room as well"

"Yeah. Can't have those girls getting the best of us now can we"

 _ **A.N.-**_ _That's It for this chapter. Hope you guys had a Happy New Year. I will be uploading more YouTube/off Screen chapters about Diana and friends since I know that it is something you guys like to read. See you guys next chapter._


	8. Total Divas Season 1 Episode 2

_Monday Night Raw_

The Newbies are out watching Monday Night Raw with the audience. The three girls are beyond excited to be out there. Diana is wearing a white t-shirt and denim short overalls with brown ankle boots. Her hair in a high ponytail and wearing glasses.

 **(Jojo)-Every time we go to Raw the feeling is beyond words. There are thousands of fans screaming and chanting and booing. And you can't help but think. This is what I'm meant to do**

The next match comes up and it's Fandango's entrance.

 **(Eva Marie)- Fandango is a WWE Superstar that recently has been getting a lot of attention. His entrance is ballroom dancing. Seeing him dance with different girls every night makes me think that I can do that too. As a newbie, I don't want to be in training camp for 6 months, 7 months to a year. Being a valet for say Fandango can open so many doors for me. That gets me on the main roster. That's where I want to be. This is my foot in because once he has me as his partner. He won't want anyone else**

The girls go to the back after the match to find Nattie who offered them some food at catering.

"So okay we were out there watching and we noticed that Fandango had another girl as his partner instead of his last one. What's his story?" Eva right off the bat asked Nattie.

"Every time I see him, he has a different girl that walks him out. And I think he's just very particular and he just wants the best dancer that he can find." She explained.

"Interesting." Eva smirked.

"Why? Are you thinking about dancing with him?"

"Maybe. Maybe I'll pull him aside." Eva smiled.

"Can you dance?" Nattie asked Eva.

"Yea." Eva nodded with an obvious look and then looked behind them.

"Single ladies." Fandango came walking by and kissed each of them on the cheek.

"We were just talking about you darling." Nattie smiled "So you know um, Eva knows how to dance actually." Nattie told him and that peaked his interests.

"Yea? I'd like to see that some time." He smiled.

"Oh I'd like to show you." Eva flirted.

"You? Little Miss Platinum over here, you're quiet. Still trying to not be my dancer?" Diana rolled her eyes and shook her head at Fandango and took a bite of her watermelon and feta salad.

"I know your games so I don't play. And I'm far too busy to do anything else! You should know this by now Dango." She winked playfully as he chuckled.

 **(Diana)- You know what's funny is…Fandango and I do dance together but only as practice and down in NXT I was his leading lady. When he pitched that I be his leading dance partner on the main roster and I told him if we ever tag team I will be his dance partner but I want to do my own thing down in NXT**

"How does it work with you? How do you find your girls?"

"Well whatever city we are at. We usually get a different girl. But we are definitely looking for a mainstay. If we can find someone that is good looking enough and can move well. I mean you are definitely good looking enough." He commented, making her laugh.

"Well good. I mean hopefully we can see you dance or we can dance together! Just let me know." He exited after that.

 **(Eva Marie)- I just started getting so excited because I know I can be Fandango's next best dance partner. I just have to now convince the WWE and make sure Diana doesn't take that spot with how friendly those two are. She is my main competition for the main roster spot.**

"Well if you can dance, you might as well try." Nattie told her.

"I'll definitely be making that happen." She smirked, taking a sip of her drink.

 _After RAW_

 **(Eva Marie)-I need to know if Diana is taking that spot as Fandango's dance partner as I know she has a dance background in ballroom dancing. And I need to know if I have to work twice as hard to get that spot to elevate my own career.**

Eva walked up to Diana who was texting on her phone by the civic centers exit waiting on something.

"Diana! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Eva said as Diana turned around and smiled.

"Sure. What do you need to know?" Diana said as she and Eva moved over to the side.

"I was wondering if you were going to audition to be Fandango's partner?" Eva said as she smiled and narrowed her eyes a little.

"No. If you believe it or not. I am just his test dummy for routines at the moment and I am doing fine in NXT so there is really not a point in me auditioning." Diana said.

 **(Eva Marie)- I don't know what Diana is doing. She has the experience so why not come to the main roster you have the perfect ticket in. But her loss is my gain because I will happily take that spot.**

Eva walked away smiling as a car pulled up and the windows rolled down to reveal Paige honking the horn causing people to turn and look.

"Oh my god! I'm coming" Diana said amused and irritated as she grabbed her stuff and ran to the car.

"Hurry Up! You old lady!" Paige yelled as Diana put her stuff in the trunk and ran to the front seat.

"I f**king hate you! I'm only 3 hours older than" Diana said laughing as she hopped in the seat.

"Those 3 hours make you old as hell" Paige replied laughing as they drove off.

 _Tampa, FL_

 _WWE Training Facility_

Diana is in the ring with Sasha Banks, practicing some moves for her training that day.

"Alright,that was good. Now Diana let's practice that routine we have been talking about." Bill Demott coached as Sasha and Diana go into the routine.

 _ **(Diana)-My goal this year is just to make my transition to the ring as smoothly as possible. I'm on NXT on TV but not Wrestling yet. I've had a lot of roles during live events. I have wrestled on the live events since joining but haven't made my debut as a wrestler on NXT TV yet. That's why I'm always training. I'm always in this ring. I want to be taken seriously as a wrestler and I just have to constantly prove myself until I get what I want**_

"That's perfect Diana. I want you to keep working on it. When you open yourself up to a broader set of moves that helps you navigate yourself more smoothly in the ring." He orders and once again Sasha and Diana start to grapple and practice the routine.

 _Next Day, Tampa_

 _Diana's House_

"So I have to tell you about what's going on with Eva?" Jojo was at Diana's House having them come back from the performance center. Diana was preparing them both mango smoothie bowls after their training session.

 **(Jojo)- After the whole Eva thing happened last night, I had to talk to Diana about it and get her perspective because I don't know what to think at this point when it comes to Eva**

"What's going on with Miss Diva Eva." Diana returned to her seat, handing Jojo her smoothie bowl.

"First off, did you know she has a boyfriend?"

"No, Eva and I, we don't really chat like you and I. I don't really know much about her."

 **(Diana)- I am definitely closer to Jojo than any diva on the main roster as she is my NXT live tag team partner. I mean we already made a youtube video together. Maybe it's because we are both closer in age than Eva and I are. But hearing about the boyfriend is definitely a huge surprise**

"I met her boyfriend. She told me they've been together for two months. He just showed up out of nowhere and now they're engaged…" Diana laughed covering her mouth after she took a bite out of the smoothie bowl and set it down.

"That's….. I mean alright. Whatever. So what else happened? Did she have her meeting with Fandango about being his dancer?" Diana said

"Well that's another thing, so after her boyfriend leaves, she gets ready for her meeting with Fandango which the way she was dressed, it looked more like a date." That made Diana make a 'really' face" And then she took her ring off. She said she couldn't wear it tonight because it's all about chemistry with Fandango and it's almost like she's trying to sweet talk Fandango into her being his dancer instead of actually showing him that she could do it…"

 **(Diana)-What Eva is doing may end up blowing up in her face and It will not look good if she lies to the WWE and makes a bad first impression. I mean the girl disobeyed orders her first day and that worked out but this could really cause her career to implode.**

"Did she tell you how it went?"

"No, I was asleep when she got back to the room but there's something that I know that nobody else does…"

 **(Jojo)- I'm a little worried about telling Diana this. But at the same time, I don't agree with Eva and what she's doing. Fooling the WWE a second time? It doesn't seem like she's getting how this business works**

 _NXT_

Diana was backstage talking to Max Bauer.

"Diana as you know we have something major planned for you for the next few months. Before you ask you will be making your in ring debut soon" Max said as Diana smiled

 **(Diana)-I am finally getting involved with the other girls on television and in a long run storyline as well. Tonight I am the ring announcer for a Diva championship match between The champ Katilyn and the challenger Aj Lee.**

Diana is in the ring with Katilyn and Aj. "The beautiful Diana doing the ring announcing for this match. This is a step up from who we usually have" William Regal said.

"Introducing the challenger from Union City, New Jersey. Aj Lee!" Diana announced.

"Introducing from Houston, Texas. She is the WWE Divas Champion. Katilyn!" Diana got out the ring and sat down near the commentary table.

Diana is shown backstage with Renee doing an interview when she is attacked from behind by Summer who later runs as Paige shows up.

 **(Diana)-I am being written off NXT for the next few weeks to intensify the feud between Paige and Summer but to also ignite my feud with Summer and/or Paige. It sucks but this is my first step to being the top NXT wrestler.**

Diana was shown in catering with Sasha Banks and Bayley.

"It sucks being written off NXT but this is a start" Diana said as Bayley nodded.

"To the start of your first NXT feud!" Sasha said, holding up her water bottle.

Bayley and Diana put up their water bottles to hers. "Cheers!" They all said smiling.

 **(Diana)-The NXT Girls are so laid back compared to the Main Roster Girls. Why would you not want to be around your friends to start your journey together.**

 _Monday Night Raw_

Nattie was getting her makeup done as Diana was sitting next to her as they chatted.

"Diana. How are you liking NXT so far?" Nattie spoke up first.

"NXT so far is fun. The girls don't really have any drama going on and we help each other out. So it's like a community of just girls hanging out and trying to help each other improve in the ring and with their character" Diana said

"Must be Nice. The girls here are all lions trying to be queen"

Diana laughed and shook her head. "That is true. I guess the girls down in NXT are trying to be the best so they can get here."

 **(Nattie)-Diana is a NXT Diva so they have a different schedule for television as they don't wrestle on live TV. I really respect that Diana is choosing to stay in NXT to work her way up.**

Suddenly they hear a panicked voice from behind them and turn to see Eva walk up.

"Nattie I need your help!" Nattie turned from getting her cheeks contoured.

"This is so cute. Is this what you're wearing to dance with Fandango?" Diana kept her eyes on Eva as she got her makeup done before standing up and walking towards them.

"Hey girls." Trinity said with a grin.

"Ooh what's the occasion girl?" Ariane asked Eva as she saw her in her dress.

"Tonight is a very big night." Nattie grinned.

"Why?" They ask.

"I'm dancing with Fandango." Eva said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Ariane asked, surprised.

"Wow, I'll be tuning in for this." Trinity said as everyone laughed.

"Are you nervous?" Eva moved a piece of hair from her face.

"Well…"

"Well, Trinity is a professional dancer and Diana has years of experience in Ballroom Dancing so if you need any help with any of the small things." Nattie said.

"Like the splits?" Eva asked Trinity who looked at her.

"You can't do the splits?" Ariane asked. "Girl, if you've been dancing-how do you not know how to do a split?"

 **(Eva Marie)- All the girls are totally just like hovering...**

 **(Diana)- You know…I'm just-excited to see what she's gonna do tonight. It's always nice to see a professional in their element**

The divas all huddled up to watch as Eva Marie's danced with Fandango…

The entire time Eva looked uncomfortable, confused and totally out of place or emotionless…as if she had never danced before.

 **(Trinity)-Eva, if you're a dancer then I'm a freaking astronaut**

"Ooh, someone's in trouble..." Nikki said. Jane walked off the stage and went backstage.

"Do you see how mad Jane looked?" Nattie asked.

 **(Nattie) -In WWE, your reputation is everything. It takes one thing to ruin your reputation**

"Are we running this again?" Mark asked.

"No. We're not doing it again." Fandango said and stormed off.

 **(Nattie) –So I guess Eve Marie has really started off with a bad start in the WWE**

"So...didn't you tell us you were a trained dancer?" Mark asked Eva who looked nervous.

"Yes."

"Listen, I don't dance and I know that wasn't good. Are you sure you were a trained dancer?"

 **(Eva Marie)-Game over...**

"This is not good." Mark said and walked backstage with Eva.

 **A.N.-** Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think will happen next in the Total Divas episode and Total Divas shows the Behind the scenes and the bare minimum of matches or segments.


	9. NXT-Feud Brewing

_**August 7th,2013**_

 _ **NXT**_

 _'On Screen'_

Backstage

Diana was seen backstage watching the dance off battle between Emma and Summer Rae along with Jojo, Sasha Banks, Dusty and Paige to cheer's from the crowd.

Diana was wearing a pair of blue denim ripped distressed skinny jeans with a black crop cami top and metallic silver leather jacket. She had on a pair of ankle combat boot heels. Her Hair in a low ponytail.

After Emma was declared the winner, Summer beat her down, being a sore loser before dancing her way backstage. Diana turned away from the monitors and shook her head.

"Dusty. You have to do something about Summer. I don't even like Emma and I feel bad for her. She should have seen it coming but I still feel bad" Diana said as Paige turned and looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean she should have say it coming?!" Paige looked a little upset at what Diana said about her frenemy.

"Well.. Summer has been attacking people from behind for a while now and Emma I understand got lost in the moment but really your in the ring with Dumber Rae and don't keep your guard up around the skank"

"Excuse me! Who are you calling a skank!" A shrill yell came from Summer who walked into the room to boo's from the crowd.

"I was calling you one since you so happily asked" Diana said with a smirk.

"I didn't so happily ask anything and you need to be quiet. You granny haired reject you haven't even had a match" Diana slowly turned around to Summer with wide eyes and a face that said "really bitch".

"First off. Second Rate Stacy Kiebler. You need to simmer down because the only reason I haven't had a match is because you had to injure me and keep me away from my spot in the women's tournament. Because you knew if I had been in the tournament I would be NXT women's champion and not that Freak show over there" Diana said pointing at Paige who looked like she was honestly done with their bullshit.

"Who are you calling a freak show! You cosplaying midget" Paige said as Diana turned to her.

"Hey I am fun sized and you I am calling a freak show. Hot Topic model. I don't know why you and Dumber Rae here are asking this dumb question I already answered. I can understand Rae here, she is missing a few brain cells but you?" Diana said as they all started to argue.

"Ladies! Ladies! I have a solution for your issue with each other. Next Week it will be Paige vs Summer for the NXT Women's championship but Diana will be the special guest referee of that match" Dusty said as they all stopped arguing and Paige and Summer looked at Diana who smirked and walked out of the room with Jojo and Sasha.

"I don't like that look" Paige said as Summer nodded and ran her hand through her hair.

 _'Fan Tweets'_

 _Diana as special guest is a good idea actually she will call the match done in the middle like she did in TNA. I hope. #NXT_

 _I don't like that look either Paige. I don't like it either. #NXT_

 _Second Rate Stacy Kiebler. I'm so done dude. #NXT_

 _Diana tweets-I don't know what all the nastiness is about. As a special guest ref. I will call this match down the middle unless you cause issues then we got a problem._

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **Tampa, FL**_

Diana was in the gym with Pamela as they were doing they were lifting weights.

"I can't believe you lift more than I do" Pamela said as she and Diana were getting there things from the locker.

"My dad did do bodybuilding and fitness competitions. He passed that knowledge down to me" Diana said as she got a call on her phone. She looked and say it was Max.

"Hey. Max"Diana said

"Hey. Diana. There has been a change of plans for NXT on August 7 and 14. We want you to have your debut match on the 14." Max said.

"No way. I really am getting a match on NXT TV." Diana said with a shock present in her voice.

"Yeah. We just need you to come down to NXT and discuss the change of plans."

"Ok. Talk to you when I get there." Diana hung up.

"What was the call about?" Pam said smiling as she already knew what was up.

"You already know from the smile on your face. You like to eavesdrop on my calls on something" Diana said smiling.

"Not all the time but Congrats. You deserve to debut more than anyone."

"Thanks"

 **A.N.-That's it for this chapter since I really couldn't find a way to end it.**


	10. Youtube Video-Vlog & Skit

**_Pool Party_**

Diana was in front of her camera on her bed.

"Hello, my platinum's, I would like to tell you today that I am throwing a Pool Party. All of you are coming along with me." Diana said.

"The first thing we have to do is buy snacks and food for said party and I can't do that alone so..." Diana made a drum roll sound on her side bed sheets. The camera shows Jojo jumping on the bed behind her and doing a funny pose.

"Hello! "says Jojo as she grabs Diana's breast from behind in a hug.

"Yes, people Joana(Ship name) is back together" Diana laughed.

( Lately, Jojo and Diana had been doing multiple videos together and Diana's fans had become extremely fond of Jojo, so she was almost like an original.)

"So, what snacks/food are we getting?" Jojo asked.

"No idea. Kinda just thought to see what's at the store and get that!" Diana stated and they both laughed.

" Okay, let's go."

The camera then shows them walking towards Diana's car and getting in.

" Okay, so we are now in the store looking for stuff to eat and guess what we found. I didn't think they would have these in America." Diana said and panned the Camera to a bag of Keogh's Shamrock and Sour Cream

"What is that?" asked Jojo with a interested look on her face.

"A bag of Keogh's, a brand of crisps or chips from Ireland. A friend of mine sent me a care package full of snacks from Ireland that I tried and I loved Keogh's. Also, video in description."

"So, lets get some if they are so good." Jojo said and grabbed four bags.

They continue buy some fruit lime, watermelon, pineapple, starfruit, etc. Some seafood like shrimp and salmon, corn on the cob, drinks like sweet tea and green tea. Last but not least, cupcakes flavored like lemonade and peaches and cream Popsicle. They go to the counter and buy. Their purchases got to a total of $120.56. They walk to the car and put all the bags into the trunk and drive back to Diana's house. Once they get to Diana's, they take out everything and put it on the counter to prepare.

A picture of Jojo and Diana show up as a voice over happens.

"Well, what you may be wondering is why the hell is there a picture of Jojo and Diana and why is she doing a voice over? Well-" Diana laughs." My camera died and I didn't know until after we got done preparing food. So, you will have to go to my website to get the recipes for what I made. I am very sorry for what happened. I will try to not let something like this happen in the future. Now back to the video."

The video cuts back to the food arrayed on a table in the backyard.

"So, people, I have to go change and open the door because the first guest has arrived." Diana said.

The Camera cuts into a little slide show of the pool from different angles. After that it shows multiple people at the pool playing pool games and talking. The camera then turns around and shows Diana in baby blue one piece monokini.

"Welcome back to the actual video. I had to wait for people to show up and get everything started. So, for this vlog, some of the my friends have decided to do a belly flop contest and they have to do puns and the themes of those puns are in this box. So, lets get started," Diana grabs her stomach and turns to Jojo.

" That is going to hurt so much for them." She looks back to the camera and realizes it isn't off. She then laughs and turns off the camera.

The camera shows everyone there around the box as Diana shakes the box and then opens it to pull out a card that said 'Wild West'

(I am too lazy to write a belly flop contest. So Time Skip.)

"Okay guys that is all for this video. Say bye to Jojo," Jojo jumps in front of the screen.  
" Bye!"

Diana laughs."See you in the next video, gggoooddd bbbyyyeee!" and she turned the camera off.

* * *

 _ **What's it like being the youngest?**_

 ** _WWE Training Facility'_**

Diana was shown with Alexa Bliss practicing some moves with a WWE Trainer watching.

"Ok. With your gymnastics background and your small stature. You have more moves avaliable to you then most"Diana said to Alexa.

"One move that is easy is do but not commonly used is a corkskcrew splash"

Diana was standing in the middle of the ring and was seen jumping up and corkskcrewing before landing on her stomach and hands facing down.

"You see I put my hands and stomach to guard myself before I landed into the splash. That protects your chest area and stops you from hitting yourself face first on the mat"Diana said as Alexa tried the splash but she only jumped and turned into the splash.

Alexa and Diana were seen exiting the ring.

"That is good to. You bassicaly did the same move. Only not super flashy."Diana said as she got them water bottles from a vending machine.

As Diana was handing Alexa her water. Diana's was taken from her hand.

"Hey,Give that back!"Diana said to Seth who had her water bottle in his hand.

"You mean this water bottle?"Seth said pointing to the bottle.

"Okay"Seth says as he tosses the water bottle behind Diana and Alexa to someone.

Diana turns around to see Dean holding the water bottle.

"Dean. You know you want to hand me back that water bottle?"

"Do I sweetheart? Do I really?"Dean questioned ammused.

"Yes. You really do!"

"Ok. I will... Go long!"Dean exclaims as he throws the water bottle back to Seth only for it to be caught by Roman.

"Come on now children. No picking on the youngest."Roman says as he hands the water bottle back to Diana who takes it and hides behind Alexa.

"Come on Roman. You gotta ruin the fun?"Dean says as he and Seth look bored now.

"Yes. We have places to be. Now lets go!"

"Ok then. 'Dad' "Seth says disappointed as he and Dean walk away.

"See you later babygirl"Roman waves goodbye to Diana as he walks away.

"That was a thing"Alexa says as Diana looks around from behind her.


End file.
